A Bird May Love a Fish, But Where Would They Live?
by Johanna Black
Summary: "He is coming back as soon as he can.""That's not quick enough." There was a pause."You now what I must do.""If you must, then go."Odysseus'sister gets caught up in the war and the arms of two different men.AchillesOCHector Pleasae R&R!Reviews get pizza!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I was re-watching the movie and I kinda just came up with this…sorry if it's not perfect! This is my Troy first story!**

_'I will miss you dearly, and I know that I shall see you again. Be strong. Fight all you can and damn the consequences. I shall be honored to battle at your side on whatever beach we are found next._

_Your loving brother,_

_Odysseus'_

Kalliope sighed and swept a hand through her coarse, dark hair. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her brother's wife, Penelope, standing at her side.

"He is coming back as soon as he can."

"That's not quick enough." There was a pause.

"You now what I must do." Penelope gave a slow nod.

"If you must, then go." Kalliope stood and hugged her sister-in-law.

"I shall return with him, Penny. I swear."

"I know. Be safe. Bring him home." Kalliope pulled her skirts up to her knees and sprinted down the hall. She had a boat to catch.

"I cannot _believe _I let you talk me into this." Odysseus muttered, lightly punching the wall of his sister's quarters.

"Oh, relax. I'll be fine-"

"No, you won't be! If Menelaus finds out-"

"He won't! Now c'mon. We must go get Achilles." Kalliope pulled her hair back and adjusted her shirt.

"You are wrapped?"

"I am."

"Well, the disguise is convincing."

"I suppose. But let us see if it is convincing enough to confuse the Lion." Odysseus grinned. They started off the ship. It gace a sudden rock and Kalliope almost fell over.

"My Lady!" The captain of the ship said, catching her. She smiled a bitter smile.

"Thank you, Captain, but from this point on, in public, my name is Mylo." The captain gave a grim frown.

"Of course, sir." Odysseus sighed and they were led off the ship and iver to the horses.

"Mylo?" he questioned; Kalliope shrugged.

"It's a good, strong name. If i believed in marriage and I had a boy, his name would be Mylo." Odysseus grinned.

"Too bad you're not one of those girls."

"Why too bad?"

"Because if you were I wouldn't be worrying for your life." Kalliope rolled her eys and urged her horse out in front of the party with Odysseus close behind.

**Whaddaya think? Any good? This is my Troy first fanfiction, so please tell me how I'm doing! I swear the chapters will get longer!**

**-jOhanna Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! So I want to thank you all for the positive responses, and thank you to all the people that put this story on alert! IT MEANS A LOT THANKS! Please continue to review and criticize- it's welcome. :) OK! READ ON!**

"Ok, this armor is getting a little itchy." Kalliope muttered. She had a bothersome itch in the middle of her back, but her armor didn't allow her to reach her back and remedy the problem.

"You wanted to be a man." Odysseus teased lightly.

"Oh, hush. I said I wanted to fight, not that I wanted to be a man. "

"But you need to be a man to fight, which indirectly makes you want to be a man." Odysseus concluded playfully.  
"Listen you, I-" Kalliope started, only to be cut off by a spear severing a tree right by Odysseus' head. Kalliope looked at her brother.

"Found him." Odysseus chuckled and got off of his horse.

"Wait here." He ordered the other men. Kalliope followed him to the ruins. There she saw a boy, probably no older than seventeen. He was swinging his sword around, fidgeting with the hilt.

'_He's impatient… we'll get along swimmingly.'_ Kalliope thought to herself.

"You're reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend!" She heard her brother say. She turned her head to see the one and only Achilles of Pthia. Never before was there a man like him, this Kalliope knew. She knew it better than any man he had ever fought and any whore he had ever had. He was a lion. He was the beginning of a battle, and mostly likely the end of it. He….

He was staring at her with unnerving curiosity. So unnerving it made her back itch more.

"I believe introductions are in order." Odysseus said, trying to break the silence.

"Achilles, this is-"

"Kalliope. In armor." Achilles said with ease. She felt her spirit break a bit.

"Not convincing enough." Achilles said. Kalliope realized there was a frown plastered on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time to grow a beard." She shot back. Achilles only smiled at her, amused.

"Patroclus, come here." He called out. The youth swinging the sword straightened up and came over.

"Patroclus, this is Odysseus, King of Ithica, and Kalliope, Princess of Ithica." Patroclus smiled at Odysseus, then looked at Kalliope, slightly alarmed.

"Princess?" He asked in disbelief.

Achilles chuckled.

"Take my word for it, cousin." Then his face grew hard.

"Have you come to do Agamemnon's bidding?" Odysseus sighed.

"We need to talk."

"And here comes the boring speech about glory and honor." Kalliope muttered. Achilles turned a sharp eye on her.

"Isn't that why _you've _come along?"

"Of course not. I'm in it for the blood." Kalliope said breezily.

"We have the lion." Odysseus said, relieved. Kalliope stood quickly and was momentarily lightheaded. The constant rocking of the ship was both calming and hazardous.

"Yes. The Fat One shall be pleased. Now can you PLEASE scratch my back? It's killing me!" Kalliope whined. Odysseus laughed and obliged his sister.

"Down…down…down…left, no right! Riiight there!" Kalliope said, sighing happily. Odysseus grinned at his sister's antics.

"You wanted to be a man." Kalliope shot her brother a menacing look.

"Don't start that again." Odysseus sighed.

"And don't call Agamemnon the Fat One. You may slip up and call him that in his prescence."

"He'd have deserved it."

Odysseus watched as Kalliope lay own in her bunk. There was silence for a moment.

"I can't believe he recognized me so easily."

"Kalliope," Odysseus said, heaving a sigh,

"He's known you since you were first learning to walk."

"But I've changed."

"Yes, but he can't see that. As far as he knows, you're as flat-chested in that armor as you were when you saw him last." Kalliope frowned.

"But still..."

"Don't think on it- it will bother you."

"It already bothers me."

"Sleep, sister. You will need it."

**OK! Longer than the last one, so go me! *Happy dance* Right soooo….reviews! Yeah, reviews would be nice, nice reviews. And reviews with critique if you please! I realize Odysseus is kind of OOC in this chapter, but I thought I should change how he acts around Achilles versus how he acts around his sister… yeah. THANK LOVIES! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, sorry, I know, long time, no chapter, but here it is! Enjoy!** **Chapter Three**

"My lord! Achilles, prince of Pthia, is requesting permission to board the ship!" Odysseus nodded.

"Let him on." It was a moment later when Kalliope poked her head out of her room.

"Achilles? What does he want?"

"To speak with you." Kalliope started at the voice and she whipped her head around to see Achilles standing there in his dark armor. She looked at Odysseus, who was staring at Achilles in a sort of wonderment.

"In private, please." Achilles added, approaching her. Kalliope gulped. She could've sworn Achilles was talking to Odysseus. She stepped back from her door and Achilles stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and glanced around Kalliope's chambers. They were not lavish and rich as he had expected, but plain. He was a tad surprised at the pile of dark hair on the desk in the corner. He looked back at Kalliope and observed her. She looked as though she'd just rolled out of bed- her tunic was rumpled and her breeches were sling low over her hips- her chest was bound, as it was when he'd seen her last. Her hazel eyes were taking him in sigh a sort of...nervous curiosity. She was fidgeting. A lot. Her teeth were gnawing at her full lips, her fingers were playing with the frayed hem of her sleeves. Achilles smirked.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked. Kalliope immediately stopped playing with the hem of her sleeve and biting her lip.  
"Of course not!" She snapped. Achilles raised a brow.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"These are my quarters." Achilles' smirk disappeared.

"Don't be smart with me." he growled. Kalliope was taken aback by the sudden change is his mood. She glared at him.

"I have as much right to be here as any man. I have served time in Ithaca's military, leading it's battalions. I've fought since I was old enough to walk, Achilles."

"I know this."

"Then why do you question it?" Kalliope watched as Achilles furrowed his brow.

"It's...Kalliope, this is too dangerous for you."

"No, it's not!"

"Kalliope-"

"Zeus' beard, Achilles' stop treating me like I'm a child!" Kalliope yelled. Achilles saw the blaze of determination in her eyes.

"I can't dissuade you from this, can I."

"No more than my brother could. And believe you, me, he really did try." Achilles shook his head.

"Then I shan't try to dissuade you further." Kalliope had opened her mouth to argue again, but upon hearing Achilles' answer, she stopped, her mouth merely hanging agape.

"Oh..." she muttered, before shutting her mouth again. That wasn't at all what she was expecting. Achilles stepped closer and fingered the scarf wrapping around her head. He pulled it from her head in one swift motion. Before she could do anything. Kalliope's hands instinctively flew to her head, covering her hair. Achilles stepped toward her; each of his steps forward was matched by one of her steps back. Before Kalliope knew it, she was pressed flush against her desk. Achilles deposited the scarf on the desk behind her before tenderly taking her by the wrists and lowering her hands from her head. The crows-feather curls that had once fallen mid-back were now short and cropped, falling just below her ears. Achilles brushed a few short strands away from her hazel eyes.

"What have you done to your hair..." he asked. Kalliope couldn't tell if he was amused or honestly concerned.

"Cut it." She muttered in reply. Achilles chuckled and Kalliope felt her face heat up. Amused. He was definitely amused.

"D'you like it?" The words were out of Kalliope's mouth before she could stop them. Did he like it? By the gods, what had gotten into her?

"I like it, I just don't understand why you cut it."

"It's too hard to pile it up into my helmet. And once I have, it's itchy."

"Yes, I suppose it would be." Achilles said, combing his fingers through her hair. It was only then that Kalliope realized just how close they were. One of Achilles' hands was still holding onto her wrist. He was holding it tenderly, too. As if he were afraid of breaking her. And they were pressed together. Kalliope was surprisingly comfortable, even though Achilles was clad in his armor. If her chest had been unbound...or if he were wearing fewer- There was a sharp knock at the door and Kalliope jumped a bit at the sound.

"I believe that's your brother." Achilles said. Kalliope turned in his arms and hastily fumbled for her scarf.

"What's wro-...Oh, he doesn't know." Achilles realized, a wicked grin growing on his face.

"Please don't tell him!" Kalliope begged. Achilles merely shook his head.

"I won't. But you owe me." Achilles said, watching Kalliope put the scarf over her head and brush the hair off of her desk and into an empty drawer.

"Thank you," she muttered. Achilles opened the door to see Odysseus waiting patiently for the two of them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, of course. Kalliope and I were just..having a little chat." Kalliope felt herself flush under that gazes of the two men.

"Now, Odysseus, if you don't mind, I believe we have plans to discuss." Achilles said, moving past Kalliope. She followed the two men down the hall. Achilles turned and caught her eye for a moment before he continued away. Kaillope stepped back into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sighed. Why did he affect her so?


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, new chapter! Thanks for everyone who has read or reviewed or both!**

Chapter Four

"How much longer til we get there?" Kalliope whined. Odysseus rolled his eyes.

"Another week, perhaps."

"A week? Ody, we've been on this damned boat for a month."

"Well, this must be tolerated. We're going to war, Kalliope, not on holiday."

"Oh yes, yes, I know." Kalliope muttered, furiously tugging on the ends of her short ponytail. Odysseus sighed and yanked at a stray strand.

"I still can't believe you cut off all of your hair." Kalliope just shoved her brother's arm.

"It's not such a big deal. Hair grows back." Odysseus shook his head as Kalliope grabbed her sword and shield.

"Again?"

"Yes, again! Patroclus is an excellent training partner, and we're both getting better as we train."

"Getting tips under Achilles' skilled eyes, no doubt." Odysseus said. Kalliope shrugged.

"He's…very helpful." Kalliope said, trying to keep her thoughts from Achilles' sharp green eyes from her mind. She smiled at her brother and began to leave.

"Be back before nightfall." Odysseus said, calling after her. Kalliope waved after herself and went up to the deck of the ship. Achilles' ship kept pace with Odysseus'; people were passing between their ships constantly: messengers, warriors, and, of course, Kalliope, or Mylo, as she'd come to be known as.

Kalliope stepped into the room where the Pthians kept all of their armor; Patroclus was normally in there, and that's where they would train.

"Back again?" she heard. Kalliope's heart skipped a beat. She turned to see Achilles looking at her, his sharp green eyes practically staring into her soul.

"Yes." She answered evenly.

"Where's Patroclus?" She added.

"I sent him to deliver a message to Agamemnon." Kalliope couldn't help but allow her eyes to take in Achilles. He looked amazing in his blue tunic.

"Why are you staring?" He asked. Kalliope shrugged.

"I wasn't." She said. Achilles stepped toward her slowly, and she stepped back until she was pressed against the door.

"Did you really come here to see Patroclus?" He asked. He put his arms on either side of her, effectively trapping Kalliope between his arms and the door.

"My lord, I-"

"It's Achilles," Achilles corrected sternly,

"And we are quite alone." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kalliope's. Kalliope dropped her sword and shield- they fell to the floor with a clatter, but none of that mattered. Kalliope's arms wrapped around Achilles' neck and held tight.

They'd been doing that for weeks. They'd find a way to be alone and they'd…well, honestly, they'd only kissed- Kalliope refused to let it progress further.

Achilles' kisses began to move south, and he nipped and sucked at her neck.

"Don't! No, Achilles, do not mark me!" Kalliope yelped, pushing him away. Achilles raised a brow.

"Whys should I not mark what is mine?"

"Because I am _not_ yours." Achilles stalked toward her, but stopped when they heard a horn in the distance. Kalliope's eyes widened.

"It…Is it land?" She asked tentatively.

"Pick up your sword and shield. Now." Achilles ordered. Kalliope did as she was told, sliding on the shield.

"But but but Odysseus said we wouldn't reach land for another week-"

"Hush. Come with me." Achilles led Kalliope to the deck. The shoreline was fast approaching- they were pulling out to the front of the fleet.

"N-No, Achilles, slow down! I have to get back to y ship-"

"It I not your ship, it is your brothers, and if you go back, you will miss the fight." Kalliope looked around at the Mymidons preparing around her. She took a deep breath.  
"I haven't a helmet."

"You will have one. Prepare yourself."

They were right in the heat of the battle. Kalliope was covered in sweat and dirt and blood, and as she fought with every single fiber of her being. Her muscles ached, but it was a good kind of ache. She loved the rush of the fight, but part of her hated the feel of her blood cutting through a man and knowing she was taking a life, knowing that she was taking away a father, a son, a brother, a husband. But she was surviving.

She was fine…

Until she was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! I've written more! You ready?**  
Chapter Five

Her hands were bound, her armor had been taken from her (as had her sword), and she was in nothing but a slightly torn tunic and a pair of worn breeches. She was in a dungeon in Troy. Kalliope groaned.

"Odysseus is going to kill me." She muttered. She grimaced as she spoke. Her lips were cracked and her mouth was dry. She wasn't surprised the guards had roughed her up a bit; she probably looked like a boy to them, covered in grime.

"UP, GREECIAN SCUM!" She heard. Kalliope flinched at the yell, but managed to weakly pull herself to her feet. She was gripped by the arm and led through the palace to the Throne Room.

There she was thrown to her knees in front of King Priam.

Kalliope felt it. She felt the hatred with which those in the room were glaring at her. She felt the eyes silently condemning her.  
'Murderer,' they said.

And she felt the fear. It struck her quick and it cut her to the core. She was not completely out of touch with the feeling, but it had been a long while since she'd felt it with such strength.

"What have we here?" Priam asked his guards.

"A Grecian warrior? A spy?"

"We know not, my lord. He wouldn't talk." the guard replied. Kalliope fought the urge to groan. They thought she was a man. Of course they thought she was a man. She was dressed like one, she looked like one, and under all of her wrappings, she had no chest to speak of. Kalliope felt another set of eyes upon her, and she raised her eyes to meet them. They were dark brown and questioning.

And they belonged to Hector, the Crown Prince of Ithaca.

"'Man'?" Hector asked.

"Yes, Prince Hector. He-"

"He?" Hector looked between the guard and Kalliope. He let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Zeus' beard, am I the only one who sees?"

Priam looked at his eldest.

"Who is he, Hector?" Hector stood from his seat.

"_He_," Hector started, stressing the pronoun.

"Is Kalliope, Princess of Ithaca." A gasp broke out through the room, and Kalliope was almost relieved.  
Almost.

"A princess?" one man crowed.

"This is an outrage!" another yelled.

"My lord, this could work to our advantage!" came a voice through the throng. All heads snapped to Priam's head general.

"How?"

"The Greeks will surely be wanting one of their princesses back." There was a pause.

"Send her back to the dungeons." Priam ordered.

Kalliope felt as though a knife had been ripped through her gut as she was hoisted back up to her feet and back down to the dungeons. Through all the cheers, she heard a single call of protest, but she was pulled from the room before she could hear the argument.

Kalliope was back in her cell, and she was freezing. They'd given her stale bread and water to eat, and she'd gobbled it down. She was starving.

Kalliope curled herself into a ball and tried to sleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to keep awake or fall completely asleep.

She remembered hearing the cell door open, but she made no move to shield herself from potential harm. Kalliope was too weak to adequately protect herself. She felt someone tug at her arm, and she made no move to tug back; she just gave in. She felt someone lift her, and she became acutely aware of the fact that she was being moved, but she didn't know where: she couldn't open her eyes. She was nestled against something warm, something that smelt strongly of the ocean and sweat. Something in the back of Kalliope's mind told her that it was Achilles, but she knew that that was impossible. The sounds that filled her ears were quiet protests, harsh words, footsteps, and a door being opened, and then shut.

She was placed on something soft.

That was all Kalliope remembered before she lost consciousness.

**Yes, I know, two chapters in a row that end with Kalliope knocking out. I promise the next one will have a better ending!**

**-Johanna Black**


	6. Chapter 6

**alright, this chapter is longer than the other so far! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing or putting this on alert, I really appreciate it!**

Hector looked down at the sleeping princess and frowned. Why was she here? Not just in the palace, but in Troy? Hector shook his head.  
War was no place for a woman, even one as skilled as Kalliope. And he knew well that Kalliope was skilled.

A small whine came from the cradle by Hector's bed. He turned to look down into Astyanax's cradle. The baby was sleeping soundly, for once. Hector looked out of the window and wondered where Andromache was now. It had been almost a year since she had run away with the man she truly loved. Hector gritted his teeth and forced the thought from his mind. None of that mattered.

At least she'd left Astyanax.

Hector paused at the thought, wondering for the thousandth time if he should be angry at Andromache for leaving the baby, or grateful.  
He supposed he was a bit of both. He wasn't sure how he would've coped with the loss of both his wife and his son.

A groan emanated from the form of the sleeping princess of Ithaca on the bed. He looked over to see Kalliope tossing and turning. In the light of the pale moon, he could see purple and green bruises forming on her skin. Hector sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do. But for now, Hector would let her rest.

Kalliope didn't want to open her eyes, but she felt something wet and cool on her face. It felt amazing, whatever it was. It felt like cloth. And then something warm.

"Wake up, princess." A voice murmured. Kalliope knew that voice. She let her eyes open very slowly. The room was far too bright. She shut her eyes before she lightly shook her head and opened them again, letting her eyes adjust to the light. A pair of warm brown eyes stared into her own. She looked around.

"This isn't my cell." She said before wincing at the sound of her own voice; she sounded raspy and weak. Hector chuckled.

"No, it's not. But you can go back there if you preferred it." he said as he poured some water for her. He held it out to her and Kalliope took the cup, eying it suspiciously. Hector got another cup and poured more water before he drank it.

"It's not poisoned princess." he said. He hadn't suspected any less. In fact, if she had acted any different, he would've been almost... Disappointed.  
Kalliope, seeing that there was nothing wrong with the water, gulped it all done, smiling at the cool feeling in her throat. Hector took her empty cup and refilled it before handing it back.

"Slow down." He chastised softly as Kalliope took another big gulp. Kalliope glanced at him.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Because you do not belong in a cell." Hector said, hesitantly sitting beside her on the bed.

"Why? Because that is no way to treat a princess?" She sneered in disgust. Hector shook his head.

"No. Because that is no way to treat a woman." there was a pause as Kalliope took another sip of water.

"What are you doing in Troy?" Kalliope glanced up at him as she swallowed.

"Fighting. Or at least I was."

"But why?"

"Because I've as much right to glory as any man in Greece." Kalliope said, starting to pull herself into a sitting position. She gasped at a sudden spike of pain. She attempts to discern where it was coming from, but she couldn't. Everything hurt. Hector hesitantly helped her up into a sitting position.

"You have a nasty cut in your shoulder. I'll bandage it for you if you let me." Hector offered. Kalliope grimaced, weighing her options. If it wasn't bandaged, it would result in a fever and a horrible infection.  
On the other hand, the cut was on her shoulder. She couldn't bandage that herself. Letting Hector help her would require exposing her torso to the crown prince of Troy. Kalliope nodded.

"Alright." She said softly. Hector stood.

"I'll have the servants bring in some fresh water. They will help you was and then I'll clean your wounds." Hector said.

Kalliope wasn't sure what stung more: the hot water on her bruised and beaten body or the glare she was receiving from her attendants. She washed up quickly before the servants left her. She carefully re-wrapped the bandages over her chest (this proved difficult, but she managed) and sat in bed, waiting for Hector to come back. While she waited, she realized that there was a cradle in the room. From her space, she speaker into it. It was empty. Kalliope sighed and looked around. Hector's rooms were rather large, at least twice the size of hers back home. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Kalliope? Are you decent?" Hector asked from the other side. Kalliope softly called back,

"Yes." The door opened to reveal Hector with a fresh roll of bandages and some salve. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. He stopped halfway to her and took in the bandages concealing her chest. He continued toward her and set the bandages down on the table beside her. Her skin was riddled with bruises and there was a rather deep cut in her shoulder. Hector picked up a cloth a smeared some salve on it.

"This is going to sting." He warned softly. Kalliope nodded and stared straight ahead. Hector set about cleaning the wound, moving slowly so as not to cause the princess any pain. He glanced at Kalliope.

"You've grown since I last saw you." He said softly. Kalliope smiled a bit.

"As have you."

"How is Penelope?"

"She's fine. She had a son."

"How is he?"

"He is a beautiful healthy boy. Or at least he was when we left Ithaca." Kalliope said. It almost hurt to say that name. She was beginning to long for home. Hector nodded, still focusing on the wound. Kalliope winced as he pressed down on a particularly tender point. Hector muttered, 'Sorry,' before making his touches lighter.

"Hector?"

"Hm."

"How did you recognize me?" Hector smiled a bit.

"I recognized you on the battlefield." He said, glancing up at her. She had a bruise forming at the juncture that connects her neck and her shoulder. She smiled a little.

"Really?"

"Yes. How could I forget the blade that stopped my own?" Kalliope knew that Hector was referring to the days before Odysseus was king. She had met Hector in the training ring, where it had been a sort of 'every man for himself' sort of exercise. Kalliope's blade had stopped Hector's, and they fought. It had felt like hours, when in actuality it was only around ten minutes. Kalliope lost, but Hector was impressed. Kalliope was pulled from the thought at another sharp touch, and she winced again. She and Hector had gotten on well then, but then Priam had suggested a marriage between the two. Kalliope was not ready to be married; the thought repulsed her when she was sixteen. And though Hector hadn't objected to the proposal, he wasn't going to force Kalliope into a marriage. Instead, he married Andromache, and, well... Now here they were. Hector began to wrap her shoulder, applying the necessary pressure to keep the bandage from unraveling. When it was done, Hector cleaned his hands.

"In a few days, it'll be good as new." He said softly. Kalliope nodded. Hector cleared his throat.

"My father has invited you to dinner." Kalliope couldn't help but snort. Priam and his unfailing kindness, even to the girl who had once turned down his eldest son and cut down his men. Kalliope glanced at Hector tiredly.

"Not tonight, prince. Perhaps tomorrow." Hector nodded and stood. He got one of his tunics from his cupboard and helped Kalliope into it do she wouldn't strain her shoulder.

He smiled a bit.

"Rest, princess." he said softly before leaving her to her own devices. Kalliope lay back down on the bed.

Hector hadn't changed. He was still sweet and smart and... For lack of a better word, perfect. He was still the man that Kalliope had considered marrying. Her mind wandered to Achilles and Odysseus. They were back at camp, no doubt. Odysseus would be angry. He was going to kill her when she got back.

If she got back.

The thought struck fear into Kalliope. Would she ever see home again? She shook her head, urging herself not to think about it.  
Kalliope looked around. There was a balcony covered by diaphanous silk curtains. The moon was a waning crescent over Troy. Kalliope sighed and shut her eyes, filling her kind with thoughts of home.


End file.
